The new cultivar, Sedeveria ‘Blue Sprite’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria hybrid known as ‘BEM 11-27’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, hybrid Sedum ‘SP 9-12’ The cross pollination was made during June 2014, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Blue Sprite’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in August 2015, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Blue Sprite’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in Fall of 2017. Sedeveria ‘Blue Sprite’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.